Unknown Love
by bluecrazed
Summary: SesshOlderRin. 16 year old Rin realizes that she is inlove with her lord, realizing that this could never be, she runs away. Does Sesshomaru love her as well? I'm Finished! Read n' Review! Please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: **_Is It Love?_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi is the real genius!

"So many beautiful flowers!" Rin said as she gazed upon the open field of flowers. She ran to the nearest, most beautiful patch and started to pick them. Picking flowers always reminded her of her childhood. Now being 16, so many things have changed for her, and as she thought about it more, changes that only happened to her.

Ever since she was 13, Rin went through something that every demon and human female went through and because of that, she started to change. She grew taller, her chest expanded, and she grew beautiful curves. When they would have to cross through a village, some of the young village men would stop them and would ask for Rin's heart, only to answer to Sesshomaru's poisonous claws.

She then thought about Ah-Un, Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru. None of them had even changed, except for Sesshomaru, who had regenerated his left arm back because of the Tensaiga's new move, but other than that, he hadn't changed a bit. Ah-Un was still the very loyal demon/dragon that she always loved. Jaken was still small, hideous, and mean towards her. He never really liked Rin and always called her a pest and a brat. She mostly ignored his insults towards her as if they were never even said, which really irritated him. And then Rin thought about Sesshomaru. He still has the same outfit as ever with the two swords, the Tokijin and the Tensaiga at his side. The same golden, expressionless eyes and the same long beautiful silver hair that glistened in the moon light with the crescent moon on his head and the mysterious purplish red slashes on each cheek of his face. He was so dashing, so elegant, so courageous, so………. Handsome. 'Wait, what?' Rin shot out of her thoughts.

'Handsome, why did I say handsome?' She blushed, and then a memory came to her mind.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_**2 years ago:**_

_Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were huddled over a small campfire waiting for Sesshomaru to come back from whatever errand he had to take care of. Jaken and Ah-Un were fast asleep and Rin stayed awake, gazing up at the stars, softly singing her favorite song that she had made up when she was a child:_

"_In the mountains, in the breeze,_

_In the forest, in my dreams,_

_Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?_

_Jaken is serving under you too._

_Oh, I will wait for you, on my own._

_Please return to me, waiting all alone."_

_It had been such a peaceful night. _

_Then there came the sound of footsteps. She looked over Ah-Un to see a tall figure limping towards the campfire. Rin focused on the moving figure until it was clear._

_It was Sesshomaru, but half of his face was covered in blood and his good arm was holding his chest where the remains his armor used to be. The torso part of his shirt/kimono was covered in blood. He then dropped to his knees._

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she ran towards him. Jaken and Ah-Un were awoken by her scream. When Jaken saw Sesshomaru, he gasped._

"_My lord, what on Earth has happened to you?" He said in a worried and surprised tone._

"_Damn that Hakuso." He groaned. Hakuso was a powerful bird demon, which had once tried to take over the western lands from Sesshomaru's father. He had come back to take it once more, but had been killed in a fierce battle with Sesshomaru (A/N: AS YOU CAN SEE). _

_Sesshomaru had rested upon a near by tree, using it as his upper body support. Rin ran to the satchel on Ah-Un and pulled out a large, white box with a red cross painted on it. She walked over to Sesshomaru and Jaken._

"_Lord Sesshomaru." She said in a bashful tone._

"_What is it Rin?" He said in a blank and emotionless tone._

"_Um… the girl called Kagome that travels with Inuyasha gave this to me, she said that it would be very helpful to us if one of us were to get seriously hurt." She stopped after a few seconds, but then continued. "Your wounds look too serious for you to let them heal by themselves…I would dearly much appreciate it if you would let me tend to them so they won't cause deadly infections."_

_Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He was just gazing up at her. 'No one has ever said that to me before. Rin, do you really care for me that much?' He thought. He finally spoke up. "You may Rin."_

_Her face lit up with happiness. "Oh, thank you Lord Sesshomaru," she said kneeling beside him, "I will be as gentle as a breeze. _

_Rin opened the white box, examining and reading all of the labels and everything else on the weird instruments. 'Good thing I know how to read or I would be in trouble.' She thought._

_Rin reached up with both her hands to remove his shirt/kimono, but then she realized what she was about to do and quickly placed her hands on her lap, blushing a dark crimson. 'Was I about to undo Lord Sesshomaru's kimono top?' She thought to herself._

_Sesshomaru noticed that she blushing and he quickly realized why. With a small smile, he softly said, "It's alright Rin." He moved his right arm up and undid his kimono top. He dropped it next him. Rin blushed even more at the sight of his exposed torso._

'_He's so muscular.' She thought. She felt pleased being next to him. Something about seeing him without a shirt and seeing past all of the blood and wounds made her feel weird inside. He was so mesmerizing to her. A pleasant smile spread across her face as she began to care to his wounds._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Rin realized that it was getting dark. "Oh-no, Master Jaken will have my head if I make Lord Sesshomaru worry about me!" She said to herself and then sped off in the direction of her companions.

When she made it back to the campsite, she noticed Master Jaken and Ah-Un were nestled close by a freshly built fire. But something was missing.

"Master Jaken, where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" A slight tone of worry was heard in Rin's voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru has left and won't be back till morning!" He spat at her in disgust.

'Oh, why must my lord always keep me here with that stupid, weak human', he thought to himself. 'Why has he kept her around for so long, it's not like he loves the human'? He shivered at the thought of it. 'No, Lord Sesshomaru would never fall before a human'!

A couple of hours passed in silence. Rin was still thinking about what she had thought about earlier. Then there was a question that popped in her mind and she just had to have it answered.

"Master Jaken, may I ask you a question?" She sat up and looked at the annoyed toad demon.

He sighed, "What is it, you stupid wench!" He tried to sound harsh to get her feelings hurt so she won't start talking to him. But she had to know the answer to her question.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru ever fall in love?" Her words surprised Jaken. 'It was just an innocent question and nothing more', he thought. And then he answered.

"I suppose, because Lord Sesshomaru is but a young man still. Although he is centuries years old, he takes the shape of a 19 or 20-year-old human man in his human/demon form. Therefore, he still has a lot of his life ahead of him. He has been offered so many women to be his mate. Princesses, Sorceresses, women who had been made to be with him by his father, and more had wanted him, and he turned them all down in the end."

Rin was happy to hear that, but there was still one more question that lingered in her mind.

"Master Jaken, would Lord Sesshomaru ever fall in-love with a human?" Her emotions were held bottled up so that she would not give away the true reason she had asked such a question.

Jaken gave the young woman a shocked and surprised look. 'Why had she asked such a question? It's not like she has actually fallen for our Lord? Has she'? Jaken thought very quickly before answering.

He scuffed, "As if the great and almighty Lord Sesshomaru would fall before a _human _with such emotions! You know as well as I that our Lord despises humans and thinks of them as low as insects!"

"I know." It was all that her broken heart could allow her to say. But then she had another thought. "But Master Jaken, if Lord Sesshomaru hates humans that much, then why has he kept me around for so long?"

The toad demon thought a minuet before answering. 'This might be my chance to finally get rid of Rin before she even shows signs of love towards Lord Sesshomaru.' He straightened up and with a smirk, he said, "You were nothing but a useless tester for Lord Sesshomaru's great sword Tensaiga, and now you follow us around like a pest or a leech and-" He was cut off by Rin.

"If Lord Sesshomaru hated me and didn't want me around, then why didn't he just say something?"

"Because you silly fool, you have proven yourself a good enough servant for him and nothing more."

Jaken looked over at Rin. He could see a slight smile on her face. "That's good enough for me." She said to herself. Jaken could see right through her.

"Look Rin, I would rather keep my foolish emotions to myself then being forced to leave for a village or death if I were you." He said very sternly to her.

"What are you talking about, Master Jaken." She said with worry in her voice.

"Don't be stupid, I can see right through you! I know that you have feelings for our lord and you'd better keep those _feelings_ to yourself or else!

Her face was flushed with red. 'Was I that obvious!' she screamed in her head. Jaken now knew and he could choose to or not to tell Lord Sesshomaru. What she feared the most was that if her lord found out that she loved him dearly, he would become angry and send her away…or worse.

"Master Jaken…I…I …you can't-" he cut her off. "Why would he love you anyway, you're nothing but a weak human. You don't even deserve to follow him." Ah-Un gave Jaken a death glare, followed by an angered growl like moan. "Keep quiet, you!" He whispered fiercely to the dragon/demon. He leaned against the tree, turned away from her. He felt a little bit of pity for Rin. Emotions are hard to control. She didn't mean to love him, it just happened, but she deserved it, she knows better than to love Lord Sesshomaru. He then fell asleep.

Rin was still awake. Jaken has said worse to her before and they didn't even faze her, but what he just said really hurt her. 'Maybe Master Jaken's right', she thought panicking, 'Does Lord Sesshomaru only see me as a dirty servant'? With her eyes blurred with tears, she stood up. "I don't want to be a bother for my lord anymore. I don't want to keep ruining his life." She whispered to herself, "I'll leave now and never come back, that way, It will be easier for Lord Sesshomaru to forget about me if I leave without saying a word…… It'll be like I just disappeared of the face of the Earth.

She silently walked over to Ah-Un and gave him a gentle hug, waking him up accidentally. "Goodbye Ah-Un, I'll miss you dearly." She whispered into ones ear. Ah-Un let out a soft, low, depressed moan and she hugged both heads again. "It's okay, It's not Master Jaken's words that are making me leave, I just think it's for the best. They gently nudged her and slowly fell back to sleep. She then looked over at Jaken, who was sleeping peacefully. "Goodbye, Master Jaken." She whispered, trying not to wake him. Then Rin looked up at the stars. She felt more tears Run down her cheeks as she said, "Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru, where ever you are, I will always love you no matter what." She turned around, facing the rest of the dark forest. She took a deep breath and walked off.

To Be Continued………

Whew! First chapter finished! Hope you liked it. There's more to come after this!


	2. Chapter 2

I know that ch.1 wasn't that good to some, so maybe this one will be better.

Chapter Two: Sesshomaru's True Feelings

It had been an hour since Rin had left. Sesshomaru was walking back to the where his so called 'companions were.' He had expected everything to be the same as it always was when he returned. Jaken and Ah-Un would be asleep by the fire and Rin would still be awake waiting for him. But it was different this time.

"Jaken." A deep voice ran through the silence.

"Hmm…wha…huh?" Jaken awoke to see a figure before him. It was Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned!" His face brightened up, more awake now.

"Where is Rin?"

"Rin? Why she's…right…here." He looked around to see that Rin was nowhere in sight."Why, she was right here when I fell asleep." Jaken was worried. Maybe it was what he had said to her earlier that made her leave. He hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't think that he was at fault. And sure enough he asked.

"Jaken, did you do anything to make her leave?" Sesshomaru's right hand balled up in a fist so hard that he could hear the bones crack.

"Well…not exactly…um…you see…she"- The sound of screams came ringing through the forest as Sesshomaru pounded Jaken.

Sesshomaru left Jaken in a heap on the ground to find Rin. Her scent was faint, but still lingering. He felt a wave of worry run through his blood at the thought of demons or humans kidnapping her and taking advantage of her perfect body. He then felt anger and his blood boil. Although he didn't show it, he cared for Rin deeply. She had grown on him over the years. He felt more protective over her because she was not an innocent child anymore. She was now a beautiful and attractive young woman. He knew that now demons and also humans would want her in more than one way and that angered him every time he thought about it.

A few nights, Sesshomaru had caught himself staring at Rin as she slept. Sometimes he wished he could be sleeping next to her. He quickly passed that thought, in fear of his own emotions. He was worried that he would not be able to control them and do something to Rin that he would never forgive himself for doing. He still had to overcome the fact that these feelings were not normal. No matter how much Sesshomaru denied it, he knew that he was in-love with Rin.

As Sesshomaru thought, he began to get more and more worried for her. He had to hurry and find the young women before it was too late. "No one is going to hurt my Rin and survive!"



As Rin walked through the dark forest, everything seemed so quiet. Usually there would be a demon that would unexpectedly pop out of nowhere and attack, but it was quiet.

Suddenly there were noises and faint voices behind her. She stood there, tensed and scared stiff. What was she to do? She was completely defenseless. Her body was too scared to move, either that or if she ran, the voices would hear her and go after her. Either way, she was doomed.

"Well, well, well. What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all by yourself." The voice was loud and right behind her. She turned around quickly to see the body of the voice. Rin knew right away who it was by his ragged old clothes and his chest armor. It was a bandit.

Her eyes widened in horror. He smiled at her reaction. "You're coming with me, beautiful." Rin turned to run. The bandit unraveled a length of chain and slung it at Rin. It coiled around her ankles, bringing her down with a yelp. The fall caused her left foot to make a horrifyingly loud 'CRACK', followed by instant, throbbing pain. The bandit came behind her and knocked her in the head with a tree branch that was lying on the ground. She then fell into a peaceful darkness

To Be Continued…………

A/N: Don't worry. Rin's not dead. She's just been knocked out cold. It gets better after this, I assure you. I really hoped you liked it. If you didn't, it's okay; it's your opinion!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you liked the last chapter. I _sure _do hope you like this chapter! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Inuyasha or anything else. **_I wish I did though!_**

Chapter Three (I don't have a good title, sorry)

Rin awoke to feel a cloth tied tightly around her eyes. Her hands were tied together and her foot and head were throbbing with pain. She remembered that a bandit had tripped her when she ran, but she couldn't explain the pain on her head.

"I see you've awaken." An unfamiliar voice said behind her. Fear engulfed her body as she turned around to where the voice came from. Rin felt more scared at the fact that she was blindfolded and didn't know where she was or who she was with.

"W-Who's there?" She tried to crawl away from the voice.

She heard groups of chuckles from all around her. "How foolish," said another voice, "Let's hurry up and kill her, boss," said another.

"Hey boss," said a familiar voice from earlier, "Since I was the one who found her, maybe I could take her off your hands for a bit." He said, breathing down Rin's neck, causing her to shiver with goose bumps in disgust.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled one of the bandits, " I'm the leader here and** _I _**say she's mine! Do I make myself **clear**?"

"Of course. I apologize for my rudeness boss." He cowardly stepped away from Rin.

"Good." Rin could hear footsteps coming close to her. The lead bandit took her by the back collar of her kimono and started to drag her away.

"Me and the girl have a few things to **_talk about_**. It won't take that long. I wish to be alone with the girl during this time." Rin tried to struggle, but he had a strong hold on her, which made it that much harder for her to struggle tied up and blindfolded.

Sesshomaru was still tracking Rin's scent. To his luck, her scent was getting stronger.

Then, there was a scent that was mixed in with Rin's that made his blood run cold. The smell of dirty humans……the smell of bandits.

"Damn-it!" He said out loud. "I'll kill Jaken the next time he opens his mouth." He must have said **_something _**to make her leave like this. "Rin…please be safe."

They walked for a few minuets, and then stopped. The bandit pushed Rin to the ground. Her leg was hurting that much more. She could hear the bandit moving towards her.

"Stay back…please, just stay back." She pleaded with him. The only answer she got was the sound of his deep chuckles. "It won't be that easy my dear, you see, if you chose to resist and struggle…I will kill you, but if you behave like a good girl, I just might spare your life and make you my woman." He lowered himself down on Rin, trapping her under his weight.

'Oh-no, please no, I don't want it to happen like this. Not like this.' Rin pleaded with herself.

The bandit unraveled her obi and tore off her kimono. As he kissed her neck and lips, his hands were caressing her stomach, and then lowered to her hips.

'This is it,' she thought. 'I'm going to lose my self to him. Rin started to cry silently. She thought about Sesshomaru. 'I'm never going to see him again. I let my foolish emotions harm me once more.' The words she wanted to say before the bandit did the unthinkable were deep and heartbreaking. "Lord Sesshomaru…I love you…I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Just then everything ceased and became quiet. Then there were sounds of screams and yelps coming from far away. Was something attacking the bandits? "A demon!" Shrieked a faint voice. "Damn-it!" He hissed. He lifted himself up. Dragging Rin to a tree, he took out a long role of rope that was wound up to his side and bound her to the tree.

"If you try to free yourself, I _WILL _kill you!" he said walking away. "Remember……I'm not finished having my fun with you." And with that, she could hear his footsteps becoming softer and fainter, until they disappeared.

Rin sat alone, bound to the tree. It was nothing but darkness for her. What if the bandit never came back? She would be stuck to this tree until someone or some_thing_ got her. She just hoped that starvation and dehydration got to her first.

Half and hour passed and nothing. She had strong doubts that he would never come back and she would be stuck to the tree until who knows how long. She started to tear up again. She didn't want to die like this. Then she heard the sound of footsteps. She held her breath, not making a sound. Rin tensed at the sound of the footsteps coming closer.

All of a sudden, she felt the ropes loosen and she was freed from the tree. The figure picked Rin up by her shoulders and she was pressed against hard armor.

Thinking it was the bandit or a strong demon, Rin started to struggle from its grasp. She was still so weak from trying to fight back the bandit. It seemed hopeless to struggle. "Please…please let me go," she whispered in a soft, tired voice. "Lord Sesshomaru, please help me."

"Rin." An oh-so familiar deep voice said to her.

Rin let out a gasp. The blindfold was then removed and she caught herself looking up at two beautiful golden eyes.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru." She said in surprise. She couldn't help herself and she wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry that I ran away my-lord. I'm sorry that I made you come all the way out here to save me. I'm sorry that I'm such and bother and an insult to your perfect name and"- she was cut off.

"Rin," he said with bit of surprise. 'Why would she talk about herself like that?' He thought, "I'm just relieved that you're safe." He said in a tender voice. She looked up at him and smiled, nestling her face back to his strong chest.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin away from him, examining her body for scratches bruises, or any other mark of abuse on her petite shape. When he came upon her left foot, it was swollen and he noticed a large lump like a bone sticking out of her foot. **(A/N: not actually sticking out, it is still underneath the skin. Sorry to sick you out like that. Back to the story!) **

"Does your foot hurt, Rin?"

She nodded, just noticing that her foot was still hurting.

"Then I shall carry you." And with that he picked her up bridle style and walked back in the western direction. Sesshomaru had never carried Rin like this. He wasn't able to because of his missing left arm (thank-you Inuyasha!) but now that he had both arms, he was able to. It seemed so romantic to Rin that she nearly kissed him right there.

Rin was almost asleep as Sesshomaru carried her. He knew she needed her rest and he could return to Jaken and Ah-Un in the morning. He laid her next to a near by tree and sat beside her.

Finally, he broke the silence, "Why did you run off like that?" His voice had a hint of concern and confusion. She looked up at him.

"Because I felt like a bother to you, Lord Sesshomaru." He looked down at her sad expression. "I knew that you detest humans and the thought of a reason why you kept a human around you made me nervous. It made me feel like I was just some insect that wouldn't leave you alone." She felt tears come to her eyes once more.

"Rin, you were the only being…the only _human_ at that, that actually showed compassion for me. Even the strongest of Men or demon would have either run from fright or have the pleasure of finishing me off those years ago. But not you, a child no less. You gave me food, knowing that you had none for yourself. Tried to help me even though I didn't need it. That is why I keep you around Rin."

She felt lighter and a bit happier. But there was something else.

"But Master Jaken said that you would never fall _in-love _with a human and then he scolded me for saying such slanderous things. I guess I believed him because he should know you better than anyone else and"- She stopped talking as Sesshomaru put his hand under her chin and raised her head to meet his. "Jaken knows nothing of me," He stated softly, "Don't worry about those type of things Rin, and especially don't ask the imp for advice, he'll soon get what's coming to him when we get back."

Rin felt as her heart became lighter. And she asked, "So, does that mean you don't hate me and think of me as worthless?"

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Rin passionately. She just sat there wide-eyed at his reaction. Then she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

After several seconds, he broke away from Rin, knowing that she needed air. "Does that answer your question Rin?" He showed a sexy smile to her, which only made her love him more. She nodded and smiled timidly back. "Good." He said and kissed her deeply again. She fell back, taking him with her. Rin laid on the ground with Sesshomaru on top of her.

He began to kiss her neck and loosened the torn kimono that barely covered her body. Sesshomaru lowered his kisses, then, he noticed something that made him stop. He could smell her fear. He suddenly understood why.

"Rin, you've been through too much for me to take your innocence from you…but I will give you this." Sesshomaru rapped his arms around her, kissing her once more. Rin slowly opened his kimono top and felt his strong muscles with her elegant hands.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She said gently. Sesshomaru just smiled, "I love you as well Rin."

They stayed there embracing each other for sometime (20-35 minuets) until Rin's eyes began to get heavier and heavier until she fell asleep in his protective arms.

Sesshomaru gently ran his fingers through her hair as she slept. "I almost lost you Rin." He whispered to himself, "I promise to always be there for you. To protect you…to hold you…to love you."

Sesshomaru slowly drifted off to sleep, still holding Rin in his arms. They both dreamed of their future life together.

THE END.

A/N: YES! Finally, I'm finished! I hope you liked it. I suck at endings along with summaries. This is my first fanfic, so I didn't want to put that much dirty lemon in it. I really hope I didn't ruin the story for those who were expecting that much lemon. OH WELL, READ N' REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


End file.
